


An Everlasting Promise

by ericsonclan



Series: A Pirate's Life For Me AU [38]
Category: The Walking Dead (Telltale Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Pirate, Blood, F/F, Gen, Love, Oaths & Vows, Swimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-26
Updated: 2020-11-26
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:29:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27726865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ericsonclan/pseuds/ericsonclan
Summary: In the midst of joy at finally having peace once more, Prisha and Violet make a sacred vow.
Relationships: AJ | Alvin Jr. & Willy (Walking Dead: Done Running), Louis & Violet (Walking Dead: Done Running), Prisha/Violet (Walking Dead: Done Running), Tenn & Violet (Walking Dead: Done Running)
Series: A Pirate's Life For Me AU [38]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1683673
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	An Everlasting Promise

**Author's Note:**

> (by Laura)

It was a warm day upon the southern sea. Prisha paused as she walked along the upper deck, taking a moment for the breeze to blow pleasantly through her hair before continuing in her task. Dropping the length of rope she’d been carrying over by the main mast, she decided to take a break and enjoy the day further. From the sounds of splashing and laughter on the port side of Ol’ Kickass, it seemed that others were doing the same. With a small huff, Prisha raised herself to sit on the railing of the ship, her legs dangling over the edge as she watched the younger boys and Violet play together.

“Hey, Vi, look how fast I’m going!” Willy shouted, paddling wildly as he swam along.

Violet, who floated near the hull of the ship, nodded and smiled approvingly. “Looks great, Willy,”

“I can go even faster!” A.J. declared with determination before kicking his legs ferociously in an effort to catch up with Willy. 

Tenn floated quietly beside Violet as he always did when she was in the water. Though it had been a few months since all of the Ericson Pirates had learned how to swim, Tenn still worried a great deal when Violet entered the water, concerned that her limited sight might leave her helpless should something go wrong while in the water. Besides, he and Violet both enjoyed the quieter aspects of swimming such as floating and watching the clouds over the races Willy and A.J. inevitably fell into.

Prisha watched happily as the four continued to bask in the warm waters, paying special attention to her lover. Violet looked happy, enjoying the moment without any thoughts of other things. The journey toward adapting to life with limited eyesight had been a difficult one, filled with pain and struggles even after the burns had finally healed. Violet had needed to relearn everything, adjusting her duties on the ship while still trying to contribute as much as she possibly could. However, after months and months of struggle, it was finally starting to feel as though things were normal again, a new normal.

Violet looked up toward the ship and Prisha could tell she had spotted her. She’d gotten quite good at picking out the colors and shapes of each person in the crew. She gave a small smile and a wave before returning to her conversation with Tenn.

“Ooh, are we all swimming?” Louis asked excitedly as he stopped beside Prisha and looked at the swimmers below.

“Just a few, but you can join if you wish,” Prisha replied.

“Do you want to go in too, Prish? If you want, I could give you a ride so you don’t need to worry about wearing out your arm,”

Prisha smiled softly at the offer. She appreciated that Louis wanted to help, probably knowing that Prisha would be focused on Violet’s safety over her own in the water and quickly wear herself out. “Thank you, but I think I shall pass this time. I’m enjoying the view from up here,”

Louis shrugged. “Suit yourself. Hey guys, I’m coming in!” Pulling off his shirt and shedding his trousers, he jumped overboard in only his smallclothes with a wild yell. A large splash erupted from where he entered the water, splattering all in range.

Violet scowled at the splash before a smile crossed her face. Swimming over toward its origin, she waited until Louis’ head emerged from the water then sent a splash of her own his way. “That’s payback for yours!”

“Yeah, payback!” Willy shouted, swimming over and joining in the splashing. A.J. joined in as well and even Tenn swam over and made some light splashes of his own.

“Hey, hey!” Louis cried, laughing as he held his hands up in protest. “I surrender! What’ll it take to get a ceasefire?”

“Piggyback rides!” A.J. exclaimed, his face lighting up at the thought.

“Yeah, piggyback rides!” Willy and Tenn both chimed in.

“Ok, everybody, get in line,” Louis directed with a chuckle. He looked over toward Violet. “Wanna join in? It’s gonna be fun!”

Violet looked hesitant at first, but thanks to the continued pleading of the boys for her to join them she finally agreed. Swimming behind Louis, she lightly wrapped her arms round his shoulders. Then Willy wrapped his arms around hers, Tenn around his, and A.J. took the final position at the end of the line.

“Let’s goooo!” Louis kicked his legs and began to strike out with his arms to gain traction before switching to a more leisurely stroke as he pulled the others behind them. Everyone was clearly having a good time, joking and laughing as they continued their ride.

Prisha enjoyed the sight of the five of them having fun in the water, chuckling along with the jokes and snippets of conversation she overheard. It was wonderful to feel at peace again. Life had been hard for the entire crew in the months following the attack on the Delta. In the darkest times, Prisha had wondered if they would ever be happy again. But now here they were, frolicking in the joy of a summer day. To see that they’d come this far truly felt like something worth celebrating.

It was later in the evening that Prisha was able to get some alone time with Violet. The two carefully made their way up the rigging and onto the hammock slung between the main and mizzen masts. It was a bit of a delicate task getting up there, especially with the added impediment of Violet’s limited sight, but the privacy of the location made it well worth the risk. Prisha got into the hammock first before helping Violet crawl in beside her. Violet quickly curled up in her lover’s embrace, smiling at her before closing her eyes and enjoying the gentle rocking of the hammock in the breeze.

“Don’t fall asleep on me just yet,” Prisha scolded, gently tapping on Violet’s nose until she opened her eyes. “I just got you alone. I don’t want to waste the time we have together,”

“We have all the time in the world,” Violet protested, snuggling deeper against Prisha.

Prisha ran her hand through Violet’s hair thoughtfully. In a way she was right. It wasn’t as though they were doing anything particularly pressing today or tomorrow or the next. There were endless hours ahead of them to do just this to their hearts’ content. But at the same time, they would never know when tragedy would chance to strike again. All of this could be gone in a moment and there was nothing they could do to prevent it.

“Hey,” Violet’s voice broke through Prisha’s thoughts. Tenderly, she took Prisha’s hand that was stroking her hair and brought it to her lips in a tender kiss. “You’re spiraling again,”

“I am,” Over these past months they’d both found themselves subject to dark thoughts. Usually it took the other’s presence to drive them away.

“I’m right here. Today was a good day,” Violet’s voice was soft, calming.

Prisha nodded, resting her head atop Violet’s. “It was. It’s wonderful to see you like that again, so happy,”

A soft chuckle escaped Violet’s lips. “I have a lot to be happy for. I’m alive and I’ve got you and everyone else onboard. I’ve got a home, work, food… it’s a lot more than I ever thought I’d have,”

“Look at you being so chipper,” Prisha’s hand lightly stroked Violet’s cheek.

Violet shrugged. “I’m just happy like you said. Things are finally good again. Everyone’s sleeping through the night, Clem’s owning that new peg leg of hers and, well, things feel normal again. In a weird way, it feels like I can still see, even if most of it’s in my mind. It feels good to be home,”

Prisha’s hand reached for Violet’s, lightly squeezing it. “I feel the same. There’s peace again, hope, a future. And I want that future to be with you, always,” Getting caught in the passion of her own words, Prisha leaned forward to capture Violet’s lips in a deep kiss. It was a long, sweet, timeless kiss, the sort that seemed to stretch on forever but as soon as it ended it felt like it was over all too soon.

“Holy shit,” Violet whispered, looking up at Prisha in wonder.

Prisha bit her lip, her heart swelling with joy as she looked upon the woman she loved more than all else. “I mean it, Violet. I want to be with you forever,”

“I do too. With you,”

An idea raced like fire through Prisha’s mind. “Then let’s make a vow. Here and now, to commemorate this day and all future days, let us vow to never be parted,”

Violet’s eyes widened in surprise before a smile broke across her face. “You mean it?”

“Of course I do. I love you,”

“I love you too, Prisha,” Violet’s good eye seemed to sparkle with joy as she gazed up at her. The pair kissed again, just as deeply as before, struggling for breath as they separated. Violet’s expression suddenly lit up with inspiration. “I have an idea, something that will make our vow even more badass,” Wriggling her arm about, she lifted it a few moments later triumphantly holding her trusty blade. “We could make it a blood oath,” Her confidence faltered. “But only if you want,”

Prisha looked upon her lover’s blade, her eyes narrowing in curiosity. She’d heard of blood oaths before but never seen one practiced. They used only in the gravest and most sacred of moments, used for vows that could never be taken back on penalty of death. It was said to bond your soul to the one you partook the oath with, connecting your destinies thenceforth and forever. A blood oath was not to be entered into lightly. But this decision was anything but light. Looking into Violet’s eyes, Prisha knew she desired this more deeply that anything else in this life. “Let’s do it,”

“OK!” Holding forth her hand, Violet drew the blade across its length, causing a stream of blood to flow from it freely. Taking Prisha’s good hand in her own, she cut her flesh as well, making a mark that crossed the length of her open palm. Wiping the knife off on her pant leg, Violet resheathed it then grasped her hand in Prisha’s, their blood intermingling as their wounds connected.

Prisha looked upon their interlocked hands, the blood dripping down their length, and then at Violet, so beautiful and vulnerable before her. “Violet, I swear to you that I will stay by your side to my dying day. My love for you is as deep as the sea and as abiding. It will never waver. You are the greatest joy of my life and its triumph. With you beside me, I feel complete, as though my soul has found its home. I love you, Violet. Forever,”

“Wow,” Violet gulped, a nervous smile upon her lips. “That was quite the speech. Uh, umm… Prisha, I love you. You make me feel happy and safe and wanted. I never thought I’d be good enough to deserve anything, but then I met you. You make me believe that even when life is hard it’s good because you’re with me. I promise that I’ll stay by your side for the rest of my life and that I’ll love and protect you with everything that I am. I’m with you. Forever,”

Tears pricked Prisha’s eyes at Violet’s words. Unable to hold back any longer, she used their interlocked hands to pull Violet in for another kiss. Then that kiss became several, their lips meeting and parting with passion. Prisha kissed Violet’s lips and her jaw, pressing a kiss to her neck before venturing back to her mouth. It was only when their hands parted to adjust their positions that they both hissed in pain, their wounds burning as the night air blew against them.

“Shit,” Violet murmured, looking down at the blood still oozing from her hand. “Guess we should get this taken care of, huh?”

“I suppose so,” Prisha sighed, shifting to sit up and looking toward the rigging. “Ruby can disinfect and bandage our cuts and then we can retire to our hammock below decks,”

“Are you going to be OK climbing down with a wounded hand?” Violet asked worriedly. “Shit, I should’ve cut the other one,”

“I’ll manage. It will only be a minute or two before our feet are firmly on deck,” Swinging the hammock slightly, Prisha caught hold of a length of rope and pulled herself onto the rigging before stepping aside so Violet could do the same. The darkness of night had begun to fall upon them, but their steps were sure and hearts light as they continued their climb down. The pain in her hand had a sweet edge to it for Prisha as she thought upon what it meant. She and Violet were bonded for life, their souls inextricably intertwined. Violet was with her to the very end, no matter what the seven seas sent their way. In a deeper, truer way than ever before Prisha’s heart was full. It was an everlasting promise.


End file.
